This invention relates to a storage tank assembly for bulk fat and method for using same.
In the preparation of feed mixtures for livestock, farmers often find it desirable to spray animal fat on the feed to provide higher energy content to the feed when it is fed to the animals. This enhances the weight gain of the animals.
Fat by its nature tends to become solid at temperatures below 90 degrees Fahrenheit. Therefore, it is necessary to heat the fat so that it is in a liquid state and can be sprayed on the animal feed. Ideally the fat should be at approximately 120 degrees Fahrenheit for spraying.
Considerable difficulty is encountered in attempting to heat the fat to the desired temperature. Most heating devices are too hot and cause the fat to burn or "carmelize" and form a layer on the heating element. Sometimes fire can result. Furthermore, unless the fat is evenly heated its quality can be reduced.
Therefore, a primary object to the present invention is the provision of an improved storage tank assembly for bulk fat and method for using the storage tank to heat the fat and spray the fat on the animal feeds.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a storage tank assembly which maintains the fat in a liquid state so that it is ready to spray at the time the farmer needs the spray.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a storage tank assembly which includes means for recirculating the fat during the time that it is stored.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a storage tank assembly which can easily be refilled and which can provide easy access to the fat for spraying on animal feeds.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a storage tank assembly and method for using same which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide uniform heating and melting of the fat.
A further object of the present invention is to eliminate the burning of the fat resulting from a heating element which is too hot.
A further object of the present invention is to reduce the danger of fire.
A further object of the present invention is to reduce the dust which occurs in the feed by spraying the fat on the feed.